


Death, I'm ready.

by HedaBeka



Series: Hedabeka/I-mthebadguy's One Year of The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bone Marrow Drilling, Favorite Female POV, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Year of the 100, Suicidal Thoughts, i-mthebadguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaBeka/pseuds/HedaBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Favorite Female Character POV - Harper. More to come.<br/>Also posted to my tumblr: I-mthebadguy (Taking Requests/Anon ask enabled)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, I'm ready.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Suicidal Thoughts!

It was a shrill hum in the background. It was scratchy, and annoying. Harper twitched softly as she tried to push the noise away. Why couldn't it leave her alone? The hum began to pick up and soon it was not even that. It was a shrieking noise that was vibrating through her limbs. A shudder rippled through her lower body as she groaned softly. It was annoying, but even sleep couldn't dull the noise. _Sleep? When did I fall asleep? Why did I? It is barely even midday._

Her eyelids flew open as the noise amplified and the vibrations intensified into a sharp sting. There was a new noise, one that was much louder. It was rusty and beaten down. _It was her._ Her mouth was gaped open, cheek pressed into the headrest's cushion as she screeched against the pain. The drill was inserted in her thigh and the vibrations were cutting it's way up her leg and into her spine. A shudder was rippling through her body and she was shaking against the cushion of the surgical chair. It wasn't long before her screams became silent and she was simply gasping out, her voice cracking around groans. She wasn't sure how long she had been strapped down, but it sure felt like more than the usual session time.

A hiss escaped her as the drill's bit came to a standstill and was slowly pulled back from her flesh. She didn't have to look down to know that her flesh was mangled, or that a steady stream of blood was gathered beneath the wound. She was used to the sight. It wasn't anything new. But the pain, during and after, was a constant enemy. No matter how many times they drilled into her, she could not get used to the sharp gutted feeling in her limb.

The straps were undone and a body was holding her up as they shoved her along towards her cage. A shuddering sigh broke free from her lips as her dazed eyes caught sight of the familiar bars. Her body was still shaking and as she collapsed into the metal floor, she felt the spasm to it's full strength. She could hear the quiet whispering of Monty beside her, but she couldn't make out the words. Everything was buzzing. A constant drilling noise. Even the slap of a bandage on her leg gave it's own hiss. The bars of her cage cackled a similar response, and she was left huddled on the floor surrounded by it's shrill laughter.

Monty was next. She knew it. But she couldn't come to care anymore. She was past that. She didn't want him to survive this session. She wished she wouldn't either. Death was a gift now. But the people seemed to want them alive. _Why? Don't they know that my head is like a nest of bees and my body is a shivering wreck? Oh yea. Bone marrow. That's what they want. That is why I'm alive._ Harper backed her head up against the bars as the shrill snarl of the drill slammed into her ears. _I wonder how much I have left?_ She lowered herself to the floor of the cage, pressed her lips to the cool metal. A breathy groan fanned out across the flooring and puffed back towards her. _Mm, warmth._ She released another long breath and felt it echo back into her face. _Maybe I'm almost empty. That would be good._

Harper lowered the rest of her body to be as parallel with the cage's floor as she could. It was a cramped space, but if she pulled her legs up towards her she could press her upper body into the metal. It was painful. It always was. But the relief of weight on any of her muscles was too much to deny. The pain fell back into a spot at the back of her mind as her eyelids slipped closed. The shrill humming crackled across her ear drums and a broken smile caressed her split lip. _Mm, buzzing. Time to sleep._ Her body gave a soft shiver as a shrieking joined the buzzing of the drill. _Monty._ Harper adjusted slightly, pressing her back into the bars as she pushed away from the entrance of her cage and away from Monty's torture. _Shh, let me sleep._ The shrieking cracked and she felt her body spasm again. _Gone? Is he gone?_ She slipped one eye open to sneak a glimpse of the strapped down boy. _No, he is moving._

Her eyelashes fluttered as she curled more tightly in on herself. _It won't be long now. Death is coming._ His cool hands were snagged on her arms and dragging her backwards. A thin smile broke across her tired lips as she snuck a glance towards the dark soul. Her lower lip dipped down as she caught sight of the owner of the cold hands that dragged her away from the cold cage. _Death looks a lot like Dr. Tsing. Oh._ Harper felt the buzzing persist as her body shivered against the cushioned chair once more. It was distant, but it soon erupted with a louder barking. Her eyes trailed down the doctor's body before dropping down to the drill perched over her other leg. _Death, if you can hear me, I'm ready._


End file.
